The present disclosure relates generally to inferring a person's location based on communications received from one or more transmitting devices, and propagating data related to the inferred location to one or more receiving devices.
Traditionally, people control the power state and operation of many household electronic devices. For example, a person can turn on an oven, turn on lights, adjust a stereo's volume setting, or open a garage door. Manual operations of these devices can allow for enhanced use flexibility, such that a person can precisely control when, e.g., a device is turned on. However, repeated manual operations can be tedious, and people can forget to optimally adjust device controls.
Manual operation of some devices has recently been replaced with automatic operations. For example, a person can set a schedule controlling the heating or cooling of his house. The automatic operations of devices free people from needing to repeatedly adjust device controls. Further, a device can be adjusted to a setting such that the device is at the desired state at a desired time. For example, an oven can be pre-heated before dinner time. However, automatic operations are frequently sub-optimal due to variations in a person's daily routines. A person can leave work at different times each day, can encounter different traffic patterns, or can exhibit different hunger levels. Thus, unpredictable events and emotions can make it difficult to establish automatic operations that consistently produce desired results.